


the visit

by FurryGohan



Category: IRL - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, LGBTQ+ - Fandom, LGBTQIA - Fandom, LGBTQIA+ - Fandom, My Hero Academia, Real life - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom, myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Kudos: 1





	the visit

throughout the world there is only one renowned gynecologist: pete buttigieg. he is the most talented one up to date and there probably wont be another one like him in first place. 

petes next patient was ready for him come in he said and she came in it was hayley kiyoko hey she said hi he says what is it she said hey doc i need my yearly check up but also just a check up in general right and he said of course hayley but i need you to put this on before you get onto the table and then she put it on and got onto the table and opened her vagina like this:

he stuck a swab in her vagina and wagged it in there real good mm she said and almosted squirted pete took out the swab and swiped it on his tongue a few times and said hayley it looks like you have gonorrhea she said oh no way fr doc and he said yeah she said how do we cure it he said there is only one way and its my cum she said k pete whipped out his big cock his cock is the kind of cock that is hard but limp at the same time and he stuck it in her and she orgasmed multiple times she said ah the felt good bc boys like girls like girls do and she said i havent had sex in a while he said yeah i can tell youre tight kinda and he thrusted and pounded and crashed and smashed into her pussy and like 2 hours later he came 

she said wow thanks pete its all cured now he said np my cum can heal all std’s and thats why im the best gynecologist here and she said thx he said okay bye next patient!

the end


End file.
